halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 16
Irrational and Intolerable What I mean is that they wouldn't realize what had happened, and would immediately freak out. I don't mean it on an every day thing. I apologize if I seemed rude, which I was not trying to be, or, in the way I read it, didn't come off as so. It seems you assumed I was trying to take a jab at the editors, which is incorrect. I apologize for any inconvenience.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 23:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Huh, obviously you want this to escalate. Anyways, I'll try to explain, since you seem to think this is a big deal(And maybe it is, as it does seem to be for you). An example would be this right here, in a way, because I said an obviously harmless thing. Yea, I probably should have said people in general instead of specifying this wikia, knowing how most people would react. What I mean is that most people get all pissy and bitchy about something easily avoidable, instead of just asking for their article to be reinstated(Lack of a better term, recreated, remade, etc). I am not directing the above statement at you, by the way, as I can see how it could be misinterpreted. I'll continue. If I recall correctly, someone said that LOMI(Or was it Dragonclaws) had began deleting a few articles, only to be attacked by the creators of the pages. I will again remind you I am not trying to come off as rude. Please, let's drop this, because it seems like you guys are taking it personally for a reason I cannot quite understand. If you wish to continue, by all means, do so. I will try to get around it without conflict. I'm also remaining calm, if that means anything.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) 1. Most of the time I start a fire, I'm trying to get warm by my tent. I understand it's a metaphor, but come on, that wasn't a good one(Just trying to lighten the mood). 2. I don't even understand why you wanted me to point out instances. But I did. The reason I don't understand is because I never once questioned the you and the other admins ability to deal with it. I want to see where the community has been irrational and/or intolerable, and the administration had taken no action.-You. No need really, if you had just said the first part, it would have been settled and I would have most likely retracted my comment. But, you unintentionally escalated the situation, and I could not refuse to respond. 3. ...Try behaving maturely for once. Not trying to escalate anything at all, that's for sure. Actually, this whole time, I've been very mature. I was not insulting your community. I didn't mean it the way you took it. I have tried many time to be on good terms with you guys, I made a blog apologizing to all of you. But whatever, you will never truly understand what I am trying to say, I don't have the words to explain myself accurately. Apparently I have Aspergers, so apparently I lack empathy,so that might be a problem. I have tried to remain civil, you are just too intolerant to see that. I'm done. If you wish to continue, just ban me for good. I will not respond to any of you. If you don't ban me, the only interactions I can see in the future is you helping me on an article. The same goes for the rest of you. This is hopeless, and I don't give a shit anymore. You are obviously the more intelligent one, but I know I am not wrong for where I stand. The only reason I'll stay is because I appreciate criticism on my articles. Anyway, goodbye for good.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Sonasaurus I just wanted to thank you for helping me along with my fanon a couple days ago. I would also like to ask you two questions 1. How do you work the templates, because they keep messing up for me and 2. If you have time, could you read my in progress story Alpha and Omega, and give me your opinion? Sincerely, --B1blancer2 02:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Ich spreche Deutsch.--B1blancer2 02:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The story one and the character one--B1blancer2 02:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I need it on two: Alpha and Omega for story, and Major Peter Adler for character. Thanks for helping me with this.--B1blancer2 02:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Sonasaurus--B1blancer2 02:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) 30 Greatest Songs ...Oh dear, Sona, oh dear. XD Joshua (Talk) 12:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Hey Sona could you delete all my pages if possible, I keep getting NCF'd, and I want to start over.--B1blancer2 22:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry When I apologized the first time, I didn't really care and just wanted to move on. I wanted you to leave me alone for I could just edit around. But now I really am sorry. I'm sorry because of an incident that happened very recently, a very minor incident. I'm an admin at the Mass Effect Fanon site, and I was merely wondering the recent activity page, and found a blog. In the blog, a certain user was being disrespectful, but not unlike me, not really meaning anything. So, I basically told him to watch his mouth, and it died right there. And I realized, that's basically what you were doing, no matter how small it may appear, the user wasn't following the rules, and I did my job as administrator. That's basically what you did, but I am much more stubborn, and it escalated. So I really am sorry for past behavior, and hope to work alongside you.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, Thanks.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 22:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) NCF I am addressing you because of a Non-canon template on my Interplanetary War page: OPERATION:BLACKWATER. Athena32 posted it on my page because of my usage of Soviets and inconsistencies of Rangers and SEALs. The inconsistencies were purely mistakes and have been fixed. As for usage of the Soviets, I plan to write out a backstory where the Russian Federation is overthrown by communist extremists and the Soviet Union is reformed. I explained it to his talk page but he hadn't been active. Can you remove the template now? See the talk page for more info. Thanks! Aegis141 02:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello again. Hey could you look my article over and see if theres anything wrong with it?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 04:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) NCF I left Athena32 a message a couple of days ago but he hadn't responded or fixed it yet. Aegis141 20:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Athena's contribution page also says he hasn't been active since he listed my article as NCF on the 25th. Aegis141 20:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Le Gasp Bad faith You should never assume bad faith, Sona. My "deliberately inappropiate content" was a single word on a page that was under construction, and could've been discussed. And yet you opted otherwise. Hi Hello could you help me make a proper signature please.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 00:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Publicity. Hello, my RP seems to be lacking on the numbers side, although I've invited multiple writers, many of them have not been editing on the wiki since my posting. I was wondering if there was any way you could possible give my article more recognition on the site? Several people have told me that Admins have helped out other community projects in this way, and I would really appreciate it if you could do something to help the RP's writer base. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 23:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I't would mean much if you could post a bulletin on the recent changes page, thanks. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 23:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) NCF So can you remove the NCF from OPERATION:BLACKWATER? Still waiting. Aegis141 23:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Behold, mighty Smiter! hi I CAN write without mistakes, it just takes much longer for me to type it and spell check it..... but fine if it's annoying people. its worth it. I don't mind you speaking bluntly, i appreciate the honesty...... Ajax already said, it's modified, not original..... http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx instead of 'highly modified' I can only see ONE bit different. He is saying he owns the file by putting a public domain release sign on it. He DOES NOT own the image, he took someone Else's and changed it, copy right is STILL held by 343, just because he took it and changed some little bits he cant claim copyright, thats ILLEGAL. I can't take a bungie concept art, edit it and copy right it as my own. It still belongs to 343 industries. lomi broke good faith by reverting my edit without a summery, a message or anything. if someone did that to another user it would not be allowed, not even so much as a reason why. obviously he didnt intend to delibertely start a edit war.......but thats exactly what happens when edits are undone with no reason. i have no fuckinh idea who superscary guy is but I'm pretty sure accusing someone of socking with absolutely no evidence is serious than bad faith... I will try to improve my spelling and grammar and politeness...... but i'm not going to shhh on this things when grizzlei DID add false copyright info and lomi DID act inappropriately.... Barb Spider 17:55, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :First off, I'm a girl. Anyhoo, your comments have serious tones of hostility, especially towards people who only made simple mistakes. Your actions are getting to the point where its obvious you have some sort of childish grudge against your fellow members. Since you've arrived on this wiki, you've done nothing but cause argument and insult people on here through disrespect and misplaced rudeness. And it will stop. Understand? first off, you don't need to get involved seeing as i'm ALREADY talking to TWO admins already about the issues....especially if its just to threaten me, sonasaurus and lomi have both already said exctly the same thing. and i'm talking to them. Also, it did sound like you dident mention or deny the copy right thing. DO I take that as an admittance of guilt? no childish grudge, just frigging hate when admins act diffeerntly and because there admins they cant get called on it!!!!!! as for simple mistakes , if you made a mistake how come you dident set the record strate rightaway??? when i edited, or when ajax commented, or sonasaursu??? why wait until RIGHT AFTER i prove you wrong? makes other admins look silly and you guilty. and if lomi made a "mistake", why is he trying to still justify it, even using the "i'm an admin u cant do jackshit"" line? wouldent a simple apology or admittance of a mistake be better simpler less argumentive... oh, and you sure seem to make a lot of "mistakes" when it comes to images and copy right.... ;) Barb Spider 18:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) lol, you call me aggressive, the only one being aggressive and defensive here is you! "The reason I didn't come clean is because I don't feel the need to answer to you and secondly because the issue wasn't anything to concern myself over at the time." lol thats basically a non answer. You did'nt come clean about you mistake in the multiple chances to, saving arguments and two admins making uninformed comments- because you dont answer to me and you didnt...need....to be concerned.....yes that all makes total sense! "And it will stop. Understand?" -if thats not a threat...i dont know what is... yes you seem to make an hell of a lot of innocent mistakes about images and copy right, this one, many others before with deviant art pics etc.before about I wonder how many more it will take before you realize the dumbness of passing it all off as "innocent mistkes". you standing and watchin and ALLOWING a big a big argument, two admins without all the correct info making wrong comments for you, etc, etc and ONLY admit it AFTER all that and when the original is shown. proves it if you want to give me a warning because of the comments i made towards you ,, which is crazy because theu are totally factual, do it officially and explicitly on my talk page, 'civility warning #1' etc. Otherwise you can't ban me like you really want to legitemately. or will that stop you....i wonder..... and your not a girl, there are no girls on the internet and your username was commander tony for 4 years...... Barb Spider 19:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Got ye a video Re:Civility Warning 1/3 while i disagree with most of what you said, i will shut up now for 2 reasons, 1, avoiding another civility warning, and 2, the bit i actaully aggree with you on is my attitude. i will say tho any1 can read talk archives and commandertony/grizzleis shows MULTIPLLE examples of "mistakes'" over copy right and pics. also an apology to lomi, i respect you and did not mean to be as rude or bad as i guess i seemed. i wont even bother replying to leo fox who basically jumped on the band wagon for no reason to flame. lets start again Barb Spider 20:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:SOTF I appreciate your...generous offer to...enlist my...help with SOTF. I will be only too glad to render my writing to this project. Naturally, you know how to contact me (Steam and email, in that order). -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 08:32, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Idiots Wiki Attacks RE:SOTF I am working on it; however, due to pressing and rather unfortunate unforseen short-term complications IRL, I am going to be delayed. Much apologies regarding this, but note I am working diligently at getting a post up at the first available instance. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 02:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Avengers Spartan Teams IRC/SOTF Coming Back NCF Ruby Team Icon RE: Think Before You Act Ja, I know. I don't assume anyone here has a personal vendetta. Rather, at least if I give a reason that whatever organization uses a modern weapon styled rifle or equipment externally with 26th century tech internally out of national pride, I would think that that overrides the WW2Halo template. I try to bargain with you, but apparently, no matter what the reason, admins don't budge on this.--B1blancer2 18:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, in fact I DO have a reason. The M16A4 and M4A1 rifle are FAR more modular than an MA5 could ever be, therefore invalidating your argument saying that 21st century tech couldn't be used. It's not like bullets from the 21st century couldn't kill a person from the 26th. Also, the 21st century style weapons would be designed by REBELS, not UNSC, which is the thing you are overlooking. In fact, to validate my point, I will now compare the UNSC vehicles and weapons to 21st century weapons and vehicles. Mind you this is without any 26th century tech built in. First Up: F-22/F-35 Versus Longsword F-22/F-35 Small Size Stealth Capabilities One Man Crew Longsword Nuclear Fusion Powered, therefore giving off lots of heat Extremely unwieldy due to its massive size 4 Crewmembers This leaves us at a draw, as the F-22 is superior to the Longsword in stealth and maneuverability, while the Longsword carries more weapons. Second AR-15 Series of Rifles vs. MA5 AR-15 Modular, and able to fit .50 cal rounds through Beowulf attachment Relatively small 5.56 round Has sights MA5 No modularity Intermediate 7.62 round Has no iron sights, or scopes AR-15 wins due to modularity and ability to be changed to suit the mission Scorpion vs. M1A2 Abrams Abrams Low Profile 120mm gun 3 machine guns Protected compartment Scorpion High Profile 90mm Gun 2 Machine Guns Unprotected driver's compartment Abrams wins Also, the UNSC has no artillery or APCs. I believe I have made my point.--B1blancer2 19:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I will stop using them, but FYI, the only reason I use them is because the camo or equipment looks nice. If i could photoshop, which I can't, I would. But I cave now, I will try to stop using them.--B1blancer2 19:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ja, Ja, I know. But, I don't think the COD wiki would like crossovers to Halo very much, and I would most certainly not like to leave this community.--B1blancer2 19:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sig Box Short Story I've seen your page, looks like you're a damn good writer! Got a proposal: What if we make a (short)story about my''' SAVIOUR''' team? --Sicarius Cap 07:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC)